


Affair Pt. 3

by EddieFook



Series: Quickie!verse [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Reuniting, Sappy sweet, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top!Cas, affair, bottom!Dean, destiel smut, divorced!Dean, established Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: Dean has waited two years for his love at first sight. Will the reunion be as sweet as he has planned? But has two years just made Cas move on?





	Affair Pt. 3

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been pretty MIA but the move really took a lot out of me and then I got a big project at work. I will tell you now writing scholarly journals is my dream job, but wow it takes a lot out of you! And I'm already a pretty anal researcher so times that by about fifteen. But still it's living the dream. Thanks for being so patient.

“Dude we’re going to kick you out!” Charlie pushed Dean to a bar stool, “Get him a drink.” She said to Jo who poured Dean a glass of water. Dean drank only because it was something to do with his hands and it stopped Charlie from leveling his ass on the floor with her glare.

“Oh,” Jo said softly looking over Dean’s shoulder.

“I’m not going to fall for that again,” Dean growled. At the beginning of the night the girls had been looking over Dean’s shoulder and saying something to get the man to turn around. But as the night wore on and Dean’s nerves and anxiety took over the game was less fun.

“No, um,” Jo pointed.

“Hello Dean,” Dean whipped around because he knew that voice. He nearly fell off his stool as Cas stood behind him.

“Hey Cas,” Dean tried to smile but all his muscles wouldn’t cooperate and he sort of fell off his stool and stumbled over to where his lover stood. “You’re…here,” Dean wanted to smack his face, he sounded so stupid but he meant so much more, and Cas seemed to understand.

“Real smart there Dean-o,” Jo smacked him in the back and Dean blushed crimson. Cas made a face but then turned all his attention back to Dean.

“I’m here.” he reached out and tentatively touched Dean’s arm.

“You are…you’re here,” Dean said softer and took a closer step toward Cas.

“Damn it Dean kiss the man!” someone yelled and Dean and Cas both let out a relieved laugh. Dean reached up and cupped Cas’s face and their lips met softly and both felt themselves melt into the other.

“Let’s go to my place,” Dean murmured. “Or yours, whatever.” Cas hit him playfully.

“I don’t think I can wait that long to kiss you,” Cas murmured against Dean’s lips as they fell together and kissed again.

“Let’s go to my place,” Dean had to rip himself away so he grabbed Cas’s hands and held them to his chest. “You’re here,” he said softly again and Cas nodded.

“I am.” Dean grabbed Cas’s bag and the entire bar erupted in cheers as the two men left. They both turned red and Dean burrowed his face in Cas’s neck.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured and kissed a blushed neck.

“That’s ok,” Cas smiled and kissed Dean’s hand. “It shows me you’re taken care of. Or at least you have people who care for you.” 

“Yeah, this place is great,” Dean grinned and kissed Cas again, just because he could and it was outside and he couldn’t stop grinning.

“Dean, take me to your place,” they both giggled and grinned like mad with each other at the simple but never used phrase.

“So it’s not much…” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. There was a small kitchen open to the living room with a modest sofa and tv and a back bedroom. The walls were covered with paintings of different shapes and colors and Cas wanted to study all of them.

“These are…” he was about to say incredible when Dean blushed crimson and looked at his shoes.

“Mine,” he whispered softly. “I, uh, took some art in high school for the credit and I remembered really liking it so I got some paints one day….and I guess I just went wild…” Cas grinned and walked up to one. It was a painting of a man from behind with a giant pair of wings sprouting from his shoulders.

“They’re incredible,” he breathed and he felt Dean come up behind him.

“Cas?” Cas turned and looked at the soft eyes of his former lover, Dean caressed his chin and his voice came out barely above a whisper. “Take me to bed.” Cas nodded and they folded into one another again and kissed until their tongues could touch souls.

Somehow they made it to the bedroom, though it could have been a bathroom or the next door neighbor’s apartment for all Cas knew, he was completely lost on Dean. Their hands and lips were heavy and slack with desire as they rubbed along clothed bodies everything to get themselves as close as possible. When they connected in kiss again Dean decided to get out of pants first would be best because then he wouldn’t have to break off that amazing kiss.

Cas pressed himself into Dean and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and decided he was never letting go, he was going to keep this man as close to himself as possible because he’d never felt so good in his life.

“Cas,” Dean breathed, he had successfully gotten their pants and boxers down to their ankles but this wasn’t enough. It took him a moment before he realized but then Cas laughed and sat on the bed. He pulled his shirt off and then went down to unlace his sneakers and they came off along with pants and briefs. Dean shimmied out of his clothes and didn’t hesitate a second when Cas opened his arms and invited the man in.

They lay pressed together kissing like mad until someone nudged their hips and a groan broke their kiss when two lonely cocks snagged together. Dean was already leaking precum and he moaned at the fat, thick length pressed into him. Damn he’d missed this.

“Cas,” he pleaded again and Cas stopped kissing down his neck to look up at him. “I…” Dean cupped Cas’s face and kissed everywhere but his lips. “I want you inside me,” he breathed and he could feel the man in his bed light with joy. They’d never switched in the ten and a half months they’d been sleeping together, they couldn’t leave any trace on Dean’s body of the affair and now Dean was ready to wear Cas’s marks proudly.

“I would love to,” Cas kissed and kissed and Dean knew tomorrow his lips would tell the signs of their activities, and that made him grin like mad into Cas’s mouth. “What?” Cas said, his voice _slightly_ muffled because his tongue was in Dean’s mouth.

“I want you to mark me up.” Dean pulled back and looked earnestly in Cas’s eyes. “I want everyone to see what you did to me.” Cas grinned bashfully and rolled them so Dean was on his back before he started sucking and kissing at the bolt of Dean’s jaw. He moved down and Dean hissed in pleasure and carded his fingers through Cas’s hair when he felt a hickey being made on his neck.

Seven more were made down his chest and one on each nipple before Dean was finally able to tempt Cas into taking Dean’s shaft in his mouth.

“Lube?” Cas’s voice was deep and rough and Dean rolled to open the side drawer. Then Cas’s mouth was back on him and his fingers were gently probing behind where Dean had never been touched before.

“Fuck Cas,” Dean moaned and carded through Cas’s chocolate hair and just submitted to the overwhelming awesomeness of the moment.  Cas nodded and continued to suck away as he opened Dean up for the first time and he tried not to blow his load thinking this was the first time he and Dean would be doing this.

“Condom,” he said roughly and Dean shook his head.

“I’m clean if you wanted to know, so I don’t need it.”

“I’m clean too,” Cas didn’t want to get into that discussion right at the moment, it was too deep and it would take too many brain cells that at the moment all seemed to reside in his dick. He opened Dean up further and went back to sucking the man off, and marveling in the fact that Dean tasted exactly as he remembered.

When he was done opening Dean up he slowly licked up one last time and crawled up Dean’s body until they were perfectly aligned. Dean scooted his body a bit and then wrapped his legs loosely around Cas’s hips and his arms went around Cas’s neck and played with the soft hair again.

“Ready?” Cas kissed along the line of his marks across Dean’s neck and he smiled when he felt the man nod. He grabbed himself and lined up and slowly started to push in and it was hard to tell who was enjoying it more. Dean’s back arched up into Cas’s chest as he let out all his air in a loud punch and his legs and arms wrapped a whole lot tighter around Cas. And Cas arched back to drive his cock deeper and he gave a small roar when he bottomed out and his teeth found Dean’s neck.

“I don’t want slow,” Dean’s breathing was labored as he adjusted to the new fullness and Cas nodded dumbly. He didn’t think he’d be able to do slow now that he was finally touching Dean in a way he’d only dreamed about.

When Dean nodded and petted Cas’s already sweaty back the man snapped his hips and Dean yelled out.

“Oh fuck yes,” Cas moaned loudly and he started thrusting hard but evenly. His hips swayed in a constant rhythm and if that rhythm created skin slapping skin loud enough to wake the downstairs neighbors well then that was just really good sex.

“Cas,” Dean wrapped an arm tight around Cas’s neck and his hand went down to grip Cas’s bicep as he held on and rode the waves of near orgasm. He pulled the man down and they kissed all over faces, getting spit and love everywhere as Cas amped up his speed just a bit more.

“Fuck yes,” Cas groaned and he pulled back so he was able to see more of Dean’s body as it writhed and panted on his cock.

“So good,” Dean rolled his swollen nipples, all thanks to Cas, and his chest arched up prettily and Cas looked down in feral desire. “Oh shit there!” Dean got even louder and he sat up into Cas’s chest when Cas hit his prostate. “Yes there, oh fuck baby I’m going to come.”

“Me too,” Cas panted and wiped the sweat off his brow. He was counting on there to be many hundreds of times more when they could go slow and tease out the longest of orgasms, but Dean was a virgin back there and Cas wasn’t used to the man spasming around him and in moments they were coming with groans and roars.

Cas pushed Dean back and gripped his thighs with all his strength and his hips moved with a blur as instinct took over and he desperately tried to orgasm harder. As it was Dean had whited out and he just choked breaths out as Cas pounded him apart.

When the orgasm had ebbed and Cas came down from his high and Dean’s vision had become less fuzzy Cas pulled out and felt his guy rally when he saw the line of cum ooze out of Dean’s ass. But that had been one of the most incredible orgasms he’d ever had and he was too tired to do anything but flop down and rest on Dean’s side.

“Mmm, no,” he grunted when Dean rolled away fifteen minutes later and grabbed a wash cloth to clean them up.

“Shit does it always feel like this?” Cas looked up at Dean’s question and saw the man gently wiping his ass.

“Bad?” he worried his lip, he was totally fine with Dean topping but he had really enjoyed this…

“Fucking incredible,” Dean turned a cocky grin at him, “No I mean does it always feel so good that you’re ready for round two?” Cas laughed and flopped back down on the bed.

“I don’t think I can do a round two tonight.” He heard Dean chuckle and throw the washcloth on the floor.

“Mmm me neither, but when I bottom again be ready for me to ride your cock as soon as humanly possible.” It was Cas’s turn to chuckle which turned into a sigh as Dean rolled them into sleeping positions. Dean threw a comforter over them and Cas heaved another deep sigh. He could feel like tonight, finally, he was going to get a very good night’s sleep.

Except it seemed Dean had other plans.

Every five minutes or so he would grin, his face plastered in Cas’s neck, and rub over Cas’s body. Nothing sexual, just kind of like a body check to make sure Cas was still there. And then the grin would get even bigger until Dean sighed in contentment and nuzzled back down. Then five minutes later the grin would appear slowly and the touching would begin all over again.

“I thought you were too tired for round two,” Cas yawned and the hand moved back up his hip and rested on his chest.

“I am,” Dean grinned and burrowed back down.

Then five minutes later he was all over Cas again.

“Dean I’m tired,” Cas grunted.

“Ok,” the touching stopped for about two minutes and then…

“Dean!”

“Sorry,” Dean nosed down but the damn smile was still plastered across his face.

“What is it?”

“It’s just that,” Dean pulled his face out so he could see Cas’s in the darkness and they shared a pillow their foreheads pressing in. “You’re here, Cas. _You’re_ here. You are _here_. and I never thought I’d ever be so lucky to have you here. You’re here.”

“I’m here,” Cas caressed Dean’s face and they both broke out in to stupid happy grins.


End file.
